leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon sign
Pokémon signs (Japanese: ポケモンのしるし Pokémon symbol) are phenomena across Pokémon Island where the environment manifests the likeness of a . It is Professor Oak who identifies these mysterious occurrences as Pokémon signs, and he will task the player with documenting all six of these signs for both his research and inclusion into the . Once all six signs have been photographed, Professor Oak will discover their secret, which is that each sign corresponds to a high above the island. These pictures will also provide the Professor with clues to the location of the island's last course, Rainbow Cloud. It is here that the player will find , one of the rarest Pokémon on the island and in the world. Kingler Rock Kingler Rock (Japanese: キングラーいわ Kingler Rock) is a sign found on the Beach. ; - Professor Oak :"It is said that somewhere on this island is a mysterious group of huge rocks. Surprisingly, if you look at it from a certain angle, it appears to be a Pokémon shape." :"Isn't it amazing that a simple rock like this turned out to be a Pkmn Sign? If you look at it from this angle, it looks like a Kingler, I will call this 'Kingler Rock!'" Location At the beginning of the Beach is an unusual rock formation, which at first does not appear any different then any other rocks on the course. However, from a certain angle, the covered rocks and the wooden structure behind them line up and creates the illusion of a . Requirements No special items or tasks are required to see this sign; it is visible as soon as the ZERO-ONE and the player's camera are in proper alignment. Pinsir Shadow Pinsir Shadow (Japanese: カイロスかげえ Silhouette) is a sign found in the Tunnel. ; - Professor Oak :"When light shines on an object, its shadow will appear on the wall behind it. Somewhere there is a shadow that looks like a Pokémon!" :"It was very clever of you to activate the generator with Zapdos's electric shock. This shadow looks just like Pinsir...I will call this the 'Pinsir Shadow!'" Location Towards the end of the Tunnel is a spotlight, with some rocks and discarded debris in front of it. If the power is turned on, the spotlight will shine through the debris and cast shadows onto the back wall. The different shadows will combine to show the distinct silhouette of a . Requirements In order to see this sign, the player must have already obtained both Pokémon food and the Poké Flute from Professor Oak. The power plant's generator must also be brought back online as well. This is accomplished by hatching from its with 's . Once hatched, Zapdos will then fly over to the generator and begin discharging massive amounts of power into it, bringing everything in the tunnel back into full operation. ;Instructions *First lure Pikachu close to the egg with Pokémon food, and then when it is in close enough proximity, play the Poké Flute. The flute will cause Pikachu to use its Thunderbolt, which will then begin discharging into the nearby egg. *Once the egg has been fully charged, it will hatch into Zapdos. The newly hatched Zapdos will then fly over to the generator and activate it with its . The Pinsir Shadow will be temporarily illuminated on the far wall towards the end of the next room. However, once the ZERO-ONE passes a certain point, the spotlight will flicker and go out. Koffing Smoke Koffing Smoke (Japanese: ドガースけむり Smoke) is a sign found at the Volcano. ; - Professor Oak :"Smoke changes its shape, and some shapes look like Pokémon. Where can you find smoke...? You already know!" :"You hit it with a Pester Ball? Ha, ha, ha! This smoke looks like Koffing. I will call this 'Koffing Smoke!'" Location At the start of the Volcano coarse is a surrounded by a lava pit. From time to time it will spews out a light puff of purple smoke. Sometimes the smoke will take on the expression and appearance of a . Requirements In order to see this sign, the player must have already obtained the Pester Ball from Professor Oak. ;Instructions *Take careful aim, and throw a Pester ball into the smoking crater. This will cause the smoke it emits to thicken and change into the Koffing Smoke. However, the smoke will only remain in this form for a few seconds before dissipating. Cubone Tree Cubone Tree (Japanese: カラカラのき Tree) is the sign found by the River. ; - Professor Oak :"Have you heard of a tree near the river that looks like Cubone? No one knows who planted it, but I have heard that someone has seen the tree... It's a mystery!" :"The tree looked dim because of Vileplume's powder. Hmmm...It looks like Cubone. I will call this the 'Cubone Tree!'" Location A little past the start first bend in the River, set back from the bank a bit is a large tree. This tree is covered in moss and overgrowth and looks strikingly similar to a . However, it is usually hidden behind a veil of powder released by a sleeping at the base of the tree. Requirements In order to see this sign, the player must have already obtained the Poké Flute from Professor Oak. The player must also wake up the sleeping Vileplume at the base of the tree, and wait for the cloud of powder to dissipate. ;Instructions *Play the Poké Flute, and Vileplume will wake up and begin dancing. Depending on the melody played, the Vileplume will preform different dances. *While Vileplume dances to the tune, the tree behind it becomes visible when the powder disperses into the air. The tree will only remain visible so long as the Poké Flute plays uninterrupted. Once the flute stops playing, the Vileplume quickly goes back to sleep and resumes emitting powder. Mewtwo Constellation The Mewtwo Constellation (Japanese: ミュウツーざ Mewtwo Constellation) is the sign found in the Cave. ; - Professor Oak :"Shining brightly somewhere... That's all I know about this." :"I had no idea what this was all about until I saw your picture. I think this looks like Mewtwo! Could this be the constellation called Mewtwo?" Location In third chamber of the Cave, several large crystals twinkle in the darkness like stars. At first glance, their nature and purpose is not clear. If photographed, the developed photos show a mysterious and ghostly aurora around the crystals, baring an unmistakable likeness to the fierce and powerful Genetic Pokémon, . Requirements No special items or tasks are required to see this sign; it is visible as soon as the ZERO-ONE and the player's camera are in proper alignment. However, the sign will only show up once the pictures have been developed. Mt. Dugtrio Mt. Dugtrio (Japanese: ダグトリオやま Mt. Dugtrio) is the sign found near the Valley. ; - Professor Oak :"Somewhere in the middle of steep mountains is a mountain that looks like a Pokémon. I went to the Valley to find this mountain." :''"This mountain looks like a Pokémon... This is it! This is the Pkmn Sign! Is this Diglett...? No, it's Dugtrio! I will call this 'Mt. Dugtrio!'" Location Shortly after the ZERO-ONE sets itself down on the river, a large mountain can be seen in the distance. However, it does not look much like any of the mountains around it. Instead, it looks like a giant , complete with giant eyes and noses. Requirements No special items or tasks are required to see this sign; it is visible as soon as the ZERO-ONE and the player's camera are in proper alignment. Category:Pokémon Snap Category:Pokémon world Category:Monuments de:Pokémon Snap-Zeichen it:Pokémon sign ja:ポケモンのしるし